


Based on Personality

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Falling In Love, Fluffiness, M/M, Office Setting, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, online chatting, small use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Eren met someone in an online stream and they hit it off. Deciding to be friends without disclosing certain personal details about themselves and just basing their friendship on personality and interests.Eren may like his nameless/faceless friend a little more than he should.





	Based on Personality

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So I'm working on a fic with a requested topic, got a little discouraged and decided to take a break and write some fluff!
> 
> Just a simple story with very little conflict and a happy ending.  
> There's even a little smut at the end for those who were disappointed in the lacking of my previous fic.  
> (My smut is a little rusty so I hope it's okay!)
> 
> FYI: I don't really know how to format online messaging but I think you'll get the idea
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!  
> I hope you enjoy!

**Titan:**  

Uh oh, looks like our streamer left us 

 **Captain:**   

Yeah he left 10 minutes ago... 

 **Titan:**  no 

Oh.. 

Damn.. 

Oops lol 

 **Captain:**   

Dork 

 **Titan:**  

Hey! 

Don’t pretend you didn't enjoy talking to me! 

 **Captain:**     

… 

 **Titan:**     

ADMIT IT! 

 **Captain:**   

Never! 

 **Titan:**   

Caaaaaaaaapppppttttaaaiiinnn 

 **Captain:**   

If I admit it will you stop? 

 **Titan:**   

Mmmmmaaaaayyyyybbbeeee 

 **Captain:**   

Fine 

 **Titan:**   

I knew it! 

 **Captain:**   

I really did 

You know 

Enjoy talking to you 

 

 **@** **RogueTitan** **sent a friend request**  

 **@** **RogueTitan** **and @** **CaptainL** **are now friends**  

 

 **Titan:**   

Hey, figured we could talk privately instead of an empty public room :P 

 **Captain:**   

Not a bad idea 

 **Titan:**   

So Captain, tell me about yourself. 

All I know about you is our shared love of anime 

 **Captain:**   

Honestly I'm pretty boring 

 **Titan:**   

I don't believe you! 

 **Captain:**   

I'm old, I'm grumpy, I'm shy, which makes me seem even more grumpy. 

 **Titan:**   

Aww you sound cute! 

 **Captain:**   

I have an unhealthy obsession with anime.  

And the internet 

I'm like a giant child 

Except I'm barely bigger than one 

 **Titan:**   

hahahaha! 

 **Captain:**   

How do you glare through a computer? 

 **Titan:**   

Omg, you're amazing! 

 **Captain:**   

I'm really not. I have like 2 friends 

 **Titan:**   

Three :) 

 **Captain:**   

… 

:) 

 

  

 

 **Titan:**   

So Captain, you keep saying you're old. 

How old we talkin? 

 **Captain:**   

Hello to you too 

 **Titan:**   

Oh sorry  

Good morning sunshine 

How are you on this fine day? 

 **Captain:**  

Fuck off 

 **Titan:**  

:D:D:D:D 

So like 45? 

50? 

75?!?!?! 

 **Captain:**  

Does it matter? 

 **Titan:**  

Of course not 

I'm just curious 

 **Captain:**  

How about we not give each other personal details of ourselves 

I mean 

we can be friends without stuff like appearance and names getting in the way 

Can't we? 

 **Titan:**  

Of course! 

That sounds nice actually 

We can get to know each other for real! 

How about just age range 

Because I don’t believe that you're actually old 

 **Captain:**  

30-35 

 **Titan:**  

That's not old!! 

 **Captain:**  

What's your age range? 

 **Titan:**  

18-23 

 **Captain:**  

Fuck 

 **Titan:**  

oh come on! 

You're not old I promise! 

Older men/women/people are sexy 

I bet you're a fox! 

 **Captain:**  

you're an idiot  

 **Titan:**  

I'm a cute idiot tho XD 

 **Captain:**  

You may be right 

 **Titan:**  

… 

Thanks 

:) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Titan:**  

Yo Captain! What's up? 

 **Captain:**  

Working 

 **Titan:**  

ooooooh  

What do you do? 

 **Captain:**  

Boring office job 

 **Titan:**  

Really? I'm studying for a boring office job. 

 **Captain:**  

Oh? How's that going? 

 **Titan:**  

It's not bad 

I started my final year in September 

My grades have been good 

Last year is kind of stressful though 

Lots of projects 

 **Captain:**  

Oh yeah I remember 

I'm sure you'll be fine 

 **Tit** **an:**  

Yeah 

And then I have to get a job... 

What if I'm no good? 

What if no one wants me? 

I'll be working in a coffee shop the rest of my life!! 

 **Captain:**  

Calm down! 

You're going to be fine! 

You're going to graduate and get a great job! 

You're smart, you'll be fine 

 **Titan:**  

How do you know? 

 **Captain** **:**  

I wouldn't be talking to you if you were unintelligent 

I spend enough time with idiots 

I'm not going to spend my free time talking to one 

 **Titan:**  

Thanks 

 **Captain:**  

No problem Kid 

 **Titan:**  

:) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Who are you talking to?" Armin asked from Eren's computer screen. 

"Hmm?" Eren looked up from his phone. 

"We're video chatting and you've barely looked up from your phone." Armin said. 

"Yes, Who _are_ you talking to?" Mikasa said from the video screen beside Armin's, she was leaning forward as though it would help her see better. 

"He's been on his phone constantly for weeks now." Jean said on the third screen. 

"Jean you tattletale bitch" Eren glared at him through the screen. The dude was only down the hall, but they spent enough time together Eren didn't want to share a camera for their weekly video chat with their best friends. 

"Who is it?" His sister demanded. It had killed Mikasa to go to a school across the country from Eren, but it was the best move for her future. 

"It's no one. Really!" Eren defended. 

"You were looking at your phone and smiling. It's someone." Armin crossed his arms smugly. 

"I don’t know who it is actually. We met on a live stream a while ago and we’ve been talking almost constantly ever since. We decided not to tell each other our names or any personal details of who we are. We're basing our friendship just on our personalities." Eren explained with a small smile. 

"Aww that's sweet, but isn’t it weird to not know who you're dating?" Armin asked. 

"How old is he? What's his name? Where's he from?" Mikasa interrogated. 

"First of all! I don't know if they're a he at all. All I know is that they are between 30-35." Eren said the last part a little quieter. 

"35?!?" Mikasa shouted. 

"30 to 35! We gave age ranges, not actual ages." Eren said. 

"He's too old! Eren you're 20 years old!" Mikasa said. 

"I'm almost 21! Not that it even matters, we're just friends. And stop assuming they're a he! They might be a woman." Eren said angrily. 

"A 35 year old woman? Gross." Jean wrinkled his nose. 

"What the hell is wrong with a 35 year old woman?!" Eren demanded. 

"I think it's sweet. They're getting to know each other without assumptions." Armin said. 

"Thank you Armin!" Eren said 

"Besides, it's not like we're dating, we're just friends." He added. 

"Yeah that's exactly what your smile said." Armin rolled his eyes playfully. 

 

 

 

  

 **Captain:**  

What the fuck is wrong with people? 

 **Titan:**  

Bad Day? 

 **Captain:**  

Some people just can't take no for an answer 

 **Titan:**  

oooh? 

Someone unable to handle how sexy you are? 

 **Captain:**  

Do I have to put a sign on my forehead 

I'm gay! 

I like dudes! 

Even if I wasn't I wouldn't be into overconfident stuck up bitches who's skirts barely cover their ass at business meetings! 

 **Titan:**  

Well there goes my chance! 

 **Captain:**  

Please tell me you're joking 

 **Titan:**  

About what? 

Losing my chance? 

Or being a girl with my ass hanging out? 

 **Captain:**  

It's not even that she was wearing a short dress, it was the environment she was wearing it in! 

If you like to wear revealing clothing that's your business 

Just be professional in the workplace 

 **Titan:**  

I totally agree 

I only let my ass hang out in the comfort of my own home 

 **Captain:**  

Good :) 

 **Titan:**  

And a fine ass it is

 **Captain:**  

Oh? 

 **Titan:**  

Oh yeah, you'd love my ass 

It's one of my best.. 

Assets 

 **Captain:**  

You fucking did 

 **Titan:**  

:D :D 

So you must be pretty hot if people are hitting on you at work 

 **Captain:**  

I have a resting bitch face and I'm the size of a troll 

 **Titan:**  

Like a Harry Potter Troll or like long pointy colorful hair troll? 

 **Captain:**  

… 

 **Titan:**  

There's a big difference! 

 **Captain:**  

I know there's a difference! 

I'm going to let you use your imagination 

 **Titan:**  

Fiiiiiiiine 

At least I do know you're male and interested in men now 

 **Captain:**  

That's not an issue is it? 

 **Titan:**  

Of course not 

Something we have in common 

I am also male and interested in men 

And women 

Anyone really, I'm not picky 

Depends on the person 

 **Captain:**  

Good to know :) 

I have to get back to work 

Talk later? 

 **Titan:**  

Always :) 

 

 

 

 

 **Titan:**  

uuuuuuugggggghhhhhhh 

 **Captain:**  

How was your night? :P 

 **Titan:**  

Whhhyyyyyy 

 **Captain:**  

That good huh? 

 **Titan:**  

We just kept drinking 

Like all night 

I don’t think I've ever drank that much 

And then we kept going 

 **Captain:**  

Drink some water 

You'll be fine 

 **Titan:**  

No sympathy? 

 **Captain:**  

None 

You brought this on yourself 

 **Titan:**  

:'( 

Betrayal! 

 **Captain:**  

What would you like me to do? 

Snuggle you until you feel better? 

 **Titan:**  

Yes! 

 **Captain:**  

That might be a little difficult since I don’t know who or where you are 

 **Titan:**  

Yeah 

You're right 

I get sooky when I'm hungover 

 **Captain:**  

I noticed 

 

 

 

Eren looked up from his phone as Armin walked into his bedroom with a glass of water and painkillers, Eren took them graciously. 

"Talking to Captain?" Armin asked with a smirk, Eren gave him a glare, they had made fun of him over Captain the night before, after stealing his phone so he couldn't spend the entire night on it. Armin and Mikasa were only visiting for a week, they had to spend some quality time together before they had to go back to their respective school after Midterm break. 

"What's wrong with that?" Eren asked. 

"Nothing! It's actually really cute how much you like him." Armin said, sitting on the bed beside him. 

"Who says I like him? We barely know each other." Eren defended 

"No one has to say it, I can tell by how you act when you message him or talk about him. Just because you don't know his name, doesn't mean you don't know him. You've based your friendship on personality only and you've fallen for him. Hard I may add." Armin explained. Eren looked down at the glass in his hands before nodding. 

"You're right. I really like him." He said quietly. 

"Maybe you should let him know." Armin suggested. 

"No! He probably just thinks of me as some kid he wastes time talking to. There's no way he feels the same for me." Eren said. 

"You don’t know that! I bet he does." Armin said. 

"We've only been talking a few months. I don’t want to ruin it with my stupid feelings." Eren said. 

"It's your decision." Armin said simply. Eren gave him a thankful smile and nodded. The last thing he wanted was for Captain to stop talking to him. 

 

 

 

 **Captain:**  

Titan! 

Tiiitaaaan 

Where are you? 

I miss you 

I wish you were here 

My friends suck 

You're my new best friend 

 **Titan:**  

Captain 

It's 3am 

Are you drunk? 

 **Captain:**  

Noooooo 

 **Titan:**  

Omg, you are! 

My grumpy little Captain is letting loose 

 **Captain:**  

I am not little! 

 **Titan:**  

oh man! Are you small? 

How tall are you? 

 **Captain:**  

I'm not telling you 

I am tall enough! 

 **Titan:**  

Omg, you're tiny aren't you?! 

I bet you're adorable! 

I want to see so bad! 

 **Captain:**  

Then come here and see! 

Meet me at the bar 

Right now 

 **Titan:**  

Really? 

Are you sure? 

Tell me where you are 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Captain:**  

I'm sorry about last night 

I was really drunk 

And my friend stole my phone 

 **Titan:**  

Haha 

It's fine 

How are you feeling? 

 **Captain:**  

Like shit 

Physically and Mentally 

I'm sorry I woke you up 

 **Titan:**  

Nah don't worry about it 

On one condition 

How tall are you :P 

 **Captain:**  

Fuck off 

 **Titan:**  

XD 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Captain:**  

How was your last exam? 

 **Titan:**  

I'M FFFFRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

 **Captain:**  

That good huh? 

 **Titan:**  

yes! 

I just finished the last exam of my program 

And it went well! 

I'm fucking done!! 

 **Captain:**  

Congratulations! 

 **Titan:**  

Oh my god 

I'm an adult now 

 **Captain:**  

You're 21 

You've been an adult for 3 years now 

 **Titan:**  

Yeah but now I have to get a job 

Get a real life 

 **Captain:**  

It's not that bad 

Don't get yourself worked up 

Titan:  

lol 

You know me so well 

 **Captain:**  

Yes I do! 

You're going to be great 

 **Titan:**   

Thanks Captain 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Titan:**  

I'm going to throw up 

 **Captain:**  

Why what's wrong? 

 **Titan:**  

I have an interview today 

For a real job 

In an office 

I'm not going to get it 

What am I doing here? 

I should just leave 

 **Captain:**  

What are you talking about? 

You'll do great! 

You're smart, hardworking, and your grades were phenomenal 

Whoever it is will be lucky to have you 

 **Titan:**  

Thanks 

You always know how to calm me down 

What are you doing? 

Working hard? 

 **Captain:**  

I'm actually doing interviews 

But I'm one of the interviewers 

 **Titan:**  

Damn 

I wish you were interviewing me 

 **Captain:**  

Why? 

Do you think I would be biased in the interview since we're friends 

 **Titan:**  

No! 

I just wouldn't be as nervous 

You're nothing to be scared of 

 **Captain:**  

Tell that to my coworkers 

But anyway I do have to go, we have a bunch of kids sweating in the lobby 

 **Titan:**  

Good Luck! 

And if you see one who is super nervous and definitely unqualified 

And apparently super unkept compared to the others 

Hire him 

For me 

At least someone in my shoes will get a chance 

 **Captain:**  

I'll see what I can do 

Good luck! 

You'll be great! 

 

 

 

Eren smiled before turning off his phone. He looked around at the others in the room. They were all dressed in nice suits, their hair was slicked back, and looking calm and collected. Meanwhile he was starting to sweat through his dress shirt. 

"Eren Jaegar." The receptionist said. Eren nearly jumped out of his chair and ran towards the desk. The receptionist; a giant man with shaggy blond hair gave him a soft smile. Mike was a regular at the coffee shop Eren worked at, though the large man seemed intimidating; after serving him for as long he had come to realize the man was like a big teddy bear.  

"Relax, they seem intimidating but they're really not that bad. You'll be fine." He said. Eren nodded. 

"Thanks Mike." He said with a shaky smile before he was led into the boardroom where three people were waiting for him. 

"Hello Eren. My name is Erwin Smith, president of Survey Corp." A large blonde man, though not quite as large as Mike, said with a charming smile, calculating eyes, and immaculately slicked back hair. Eren took his outstretched hand with a nervous smile. 

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Smith." He said, glancing at the other two people at the table. One was a tiny red headed woman with a sweet face and the other was a man not much bigger than the woman but with dark hair, sharp eyes, and a menacing expression. 

"This is Petra Ral, head of HR and Levi Ackerman, head of financing. If you get the job he will be your direct boss." Erwin explained. 

Eren leaned across the table to shake hands with the two, receiving a soft smile and hello from the woman and a sharp greeting from the man. Eren sat down in his seat nervously and they began the interview. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Captain:**  

How'd it go?  

 **Titan:**  

My god everyone in that office is fucking beautiful 

Like I have no idea how I did 

I was so nervous 

And the fucking gorgeous factor in that room did not help! 

 **Captain:**  

I'm sure you did fine 

When will you know? 

 **Titan:**  

They said they'd contact me in a week 

I'm not going to keep my hopes up 

 **Captain:**  

I bet you got it 

 **Titan:**  

Hopefully 

It's a great company 

How did your interviews go? 

 **Captain:**  

Horrible 

Most of them were insufferable 

Did like one kid though 

Reminded me of you. I think the others liked him too 

He was really fucking pretty too 

 **Titan:**  

Uh-oh 

Do I have competition 

 **Captain:**  

I'm sure you're gorgeous 

But that doesn't stop this kid from being adorable with beautiful eyes 

 **Titan:**  

Well if I get this job I'll have my own piece of eye candy 

My possible boss was the sexiest of the bunch 

 **Captain:**  

Careful with interoffice relationships 

 **Titan:**  

Oh god no! 

Dude is gorgeous but he is scary af!  

And yeah dating your boss seems kinda sketchy 

 **Captain:**  

I've seen it go bad 

I've also seen it work out 

So depends on the couple I guess 

 **Titan:**  

Good advice 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hello?" Eren asked, answering his phone 

"Hello, Mr. Jaegar?" The deep voice on the other end 

"Yes?" Eren asked, getting nervous 

"This is Levi Ackerman of Survey Corp. I'm calling to offer you the Assistant position." Levi said stoicly 

"What? Really? Om my God?!" Eren shouted excitedly. Levi cleared his throat. 

"Sorry Sir." Eren said quietly, though couldn't contain his smile. 

"It's fine, it's understandable to be excited. I understand you have another job, do you need some time to sort that out?" Levi asked. 

"No Sir, I've already switched to evenings, I can start immediately and work my notice." Eren explained. 

"Good, then I will see you 8am Monday morning." Levi said 

"Yes! I look forward to it! Thank you so much!" Eren said before hanging up the phone and immediately texting everyone. 

 

 

 

 

"Hi Mr. Ackerman." Eren said nervously from the doorway to Levi's office. 

"Eren. You're early. Good but 25 minutes is a little much. Keep it to 10 minutes. For your own benefit." Levi said standing up and walking around his desk. 

Damn he was gorgeous; Eren couldn't stop his eyes from wandering down the tiny man. He was so short and petite yet he looked firm and well taken care of underneath his well fitted clothing. His tiny waist and shapely backside said accentuated perfectly. His eyes must have lingered for too long as they caught Levi's sharp silver eyes looking at him with a slight upturn of his eyebrow. 

"Sorry Sir, I didn’t sleep well last night." Eren said embarrassed. 

"Mhm. Come on." Levi said leading Eren out of the office. Eren mentally kicked himself. Way to fuck up in the first 5 minutes 

"Here's your desk, decorate how you like as long as there's not too much clutter. I don't like clutter, or dirt. I expect you to clean your desk once a week." Levi explained, Eren let out a chuckle, which earned him an unimpressed look. 

"I'm not joking." Levi said shortly. 

"No! No I know. I just.. You reminded me of someone. I'm sorry." Eren panicked 

"Calm down kid. I'm strict but I'm not unreasonable, you don't have to be so nervous." Levi said. 

"I know, give me an hour or so I'll get better I promise." Eren said, following Levi down the hallway. 

"This is the kitchen. Put whatever you want in the fridge, don't take anything you didn't bring in except for the generic communal things; milk, coffee creamer, butter, ecetera. Coffee pot is here, if it's empty, put on some more. Clean up after yourself, do NOT leave stirring spoons on the counter." Levi explained. 

"Got it!" Eren said, being increasingly glad he was pretty clean over himself. He did not want to get on Levi's bad side. 

"Okay, you get yourself situated, I'll get some things ready for you and we'll do the introduction tour when everyone gets in. 

 

 

 

 **Captain:**  

How was your first day? 

 **Titan:**  

It was great actually 

My boss is terrifying 

But he seems to be a really good boss 

 **Captain:**   

That's good 

My new guy turned out pretty good too 

Inexperienced but a hard worker 

I have no complaints 

Yet 

 **Titan:**  

Awesome! 

I'm glad you gave him a chance 

 **Captain:**  

I did it for you 

Obviously he was qualified for the job but so were the others 

 **Ti** **tan** **:**  

Awww, Captain 

I didn’t know you cared so much 

 **Captain:**  

Of course I do... 

 **Titan:**  

:) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eren had been running around all morning; It was the annual meeting of Survey Corp. The Bosses of the parent companies were coming in today and everyone was a little tense. 

Eren had picked up some pastries and bagels, drinks, and other essentials for the meetings. He had the room set up perfectly and went to go find his boss. 

Levi was in his office with a sour look on his face as Nile; the head of purchasing was rattling off about some shit. 

In the few months Eren had been working for Survey Corp he had gotten to know what Levi liked and disliked, who he could tolerate and who he would rather string up by their eyelids. He may be tiny but Eren still thought the man was terrifying. 

Nile was one of those people that Levi dreaded to see coming. Eren dreaded to see him walk up; Levi would be in a sour mood for the rest of the day whenever he did. 

"Everything is set up Sir." Eren said from the doorway, Levi looked like he had a migraine already and it wasn't even 9am. 

"Thank you Eren." Levi said. 

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Aspirin? A clean stick?" Eren asked, fighting the smile as Levi's lit up in amusement. 

"A stick?" Nile asked confused. 

"Well that one in your ass must be getting pretty gross by now." Eren said simply and Levi let out as small snort. Eren's eyes brightened; Levi was actually smiling and holy fuck he looked adorable. 

"What the fuck?! Levi did you tell him to say that?" Nile squawked. 

"Come on Nile, he's just being hospitable. Now get the fuck out of my office and prepare for the meeting." Levi said with a smirk. 

"Thank you Eren, that made my fucking day." Levi said walking up to the taller man. 

"Glad I could help. The aspirin offer still stands." Eren said. 

"I may take you up on that, this is going to be a long ass day." Levi said. 

"And how about that stick, if there's no room in his ass you can beat him with it instead." Eren grinned and Levi let out another little snort. It was the absolute cutest thing Eren had ever heard. Fuck maybe he did have a crush on his boss. 

Levi smiled up at him for a moment, meeting his eyes for what was probably the first time before looking away shyly with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. 

"Thank you Eren." He said before walking back to his desk. 

"No Problem Sir." Eren smiled and went to grab the painkillers 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Titan:**  

omg! 

My boss is cute! 

 **Captain:**  

I thought you said he was a terrifying asshole? 

 **Titan:**  

A fucking sexy terrifying asshole! 

Yes I did 

But! 

I just made a joke and he smiled  

Like a real smile 

And I think he blushed 

He's actually adorable 

How can someone be so sexy, scary, and cute at the same time? 

 **Captain:**  

I dunno 

 **Titan:**  

Awwww 

Captain. Are you jealous? 

 **Captain:**  

What? 

No! 

Of course not 

Why would you say that? 

 **Titan:**  

I dunno, just a feeling 

:D 

Or maybe you were just busy oogling your sexy assistant? 

 **Captain:**  

Maybe I was 

Now you sound jealous 

 **Titan:**  

I am! 

I don’t want some skanky dude hitting on my man! 

 **Captain:**  

Your man? 

 **Titan:**  

Maybe... 

 **Captain:**  

Quit joking around. 

 **Titan:**  

Maybe I'm not.. 

Would that be okay? 

 **Captain:**  

We've never met. Sent pictures. Exchanged names. 

How can I be your man? 

 **Titan:**  

I don't think that matters 

We've been talking for months 

I know everything else about you 

I really like you... 

 **Captain:**  

I like you too... 

 **Titan:**  

Really?? 

 **Captain:**  

Of course you idiot 

We are going to talk about this later 

In depth 

But I have a meeting 

<3 

 **Titan:**  

Yeah I should probably get off my phone before my boss yells at me 

 **Captain:**  

I thought he was adorable, wouldn’t you like his attention? 

 **Titan:**  

He is gorgeous but he's got nothing on you 

 **Captain:**  

Good 

 

 

 

Eren looked up from his phone; unable to wipe the smile from his face. Completely forgetting about the crush he had on his boss; the man was beautiful but Captain liked him! Actually liked him, the man who he had been talking to for months, the man who he had never seen his face but had loved him almost as long as he had known him. 

He still hoped Levi had someone in his life; the man was actually a pretty nice guy, He deserved to have someone as beautiful as he was, but Eren wouldn’t be fantasizing about it being him. After tonight he wouldn't be putting Levi's face on his captain as he imagined what it would be like to be with him. 

He could barely concentrate on his work, Levi was going to kill him but he was too giddy to worry about it. 

"Alright Eren, I'll be in the meeting for the next couple hours. Take a long break, you worked hard this morning." Levi said, he looked almost happy, which was off for him going to a meeting 

"Thank you Sir!" Eren said as he watched him walk to the elevator.  

 

 

 

 

 

 **Captain:**  

I can't concentrate 

 **Titan:**  

Me either 

My boss is going to kill me if he finds out how little I've done today 

I can't wait until our talk later 

I want to meet you 

 **Captain:**  

I want to meet you too 

I meant it when I said it before 

I was just too afraid to say it when I was sober 

 **Titan:**  

Me too 

I was afraid you didn't actually mean it 

Maybe we can video chat later? 

 **Captain:**  

I'd like that 

 **Titan:**  

You better prepare 

I'm a knockout 

 **Captain:**  

I bet you are 

 **Titan:**  

Don't underestimate me 

You're going to fall so hard! 

 **Captain:**  

I already have... 

 **Titan:**  

Awwwwww 

Captain 

You’re making me blush 

I feel the same.. 

 **Captain:**  

Even with you're drop dead gorgeous boss? 

 **Titan:**  

Well he is awfully pretty... 

 **Captain:**  

Well my assistant is awfully pretty as well 

 **Titan:**   

So I've heard... 

 **Captain:**  

Jealous? 

 **Titan:**   

Of course 

Kid is parading around my man! 

Probably thinks he has a chance! 

 **Captain:**   

I dunno 

He's alright 

Great worker 

Except for right now, he's fucking texting! 

 **Titan:**   

You're texting! 

I'm texting! 

We're horrible employees! 

 **Captain:**   

We are 

Look at this shit! 

 

 **@** **CaptainL** **sent a photo**  

 

 **Captain:**   

I can’t be mad 

He's an excellent worker.  

A little texting won't change that 

 

Eren stared at his phone with wide eyes, forgetting how to breathe, not even looking at the messages coming in after. 

 

There on his phone was him.  

A picture of the back of his head as he sat at his desk, looking at his phone.  

Captain just sent this...  

This was Captain's assistant... 

He was Captain's assistant? 

 

Eren stood up suddenly, nearly knocking over his chair; banging his shin off the drawer as he scrambled over to Levi's office. He must have caught Levi's attention because the older man was already looking at him when he got to the doorway. 

"What's wrong Eren?" He asked. Eren didn't speak, he just raised his phone and snapped a picture of his boss. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked with a angry confusion before his phone lit up with a notification 

"Y-you should take that" Eren stammered. Levi gave him a weird look but opened up his phone; mouth opening and eyes widening in astonishment. 

"C-captain?" Eren asked. Levi stood up suddenly. 

"It's you." He said, Silver eyes never leaving Ocean green. 

"It's me. It's you." Eren said. His legs had a mind of their own as they carried him swiftly across the small office and towards the previously unknown object of his affection. Levi met him around the desk, arms flinging around Eren's neck as the younger man pulled him into a searing kiss; lifting him as though he weighed nothing. 

"I've wanted to meet you for so long and here you were; for months you were right under my nose. Literally." Eren added with a grin and Levi smacked his arm playfully, though made no move to get down from his arms. 

"You making fun of my size?" He glared. 

"Of course not! You are the perfect size. Look how well you fit into my arms." Eren said making Levi blush, and Eren pulled him into another kiss. 

"I don't think I'll be able to concentrate the rest of the day. I don't want to let you go." Eren said holding the petite man tightly. Levi wiggled to get downl Eren reluctantly letting him do so before Levi grabbed his desk phone. 

"Erwin, I'm taking the afternoon. So is Eren." Levi said curtly 

"He's Titan." Levi said quietly with a small giddy smile. 

"I fucking knew it!" Eren heard what had to be Hange squeal through the phone before Levi hung up and pulled Eren out of the office with him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eren pressed Levi against the door to his apartment, kissing him feverishly, Levi's fingers tangling in his hair, tugging wonderfully. 

"I can't believe it's been you this entire time." Eren said as he attacked the smaller man's neck. Levi groaned under the sensation before awkwardly fumbling with his keys and unlocking the door and pulling Eren inside. 

"You're so beautiful" Eren breathed; lifting Levi up and wrapping legs around his waist. 

"This is not why I invited you over." Levi said between kisses. 

"I know, I just can't help it." Eren said, leaning his forehead against Levi's. Levi kissed his nose and got down out of Eren's arms, taking his hand and leading him to his living room and sitting down on the couch.. 

 

"I barely know what to say. All I can think of is I can't believe it's you" Eren said, holding Levi's small hand in his own. 

"You have beautiful eyes." Levi said shyly, a light blush on his face. 

"Thanks" Eren grinned.  

"So do you. God, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He added making Levi blush even more. 

"I guess you were holding back when describing me before." He said bashfully. 

"Well I didn't want to make you too jealous." Eren laughed. 

"But in all seriousness; I thought you were gorgeous since I first saw you but that's all you were to me. You were just a pretty face and a decent boss, that couldn’t compare to Captain who I had fallen for months ago, even without knowing what he looked like." Eren explained. 

"I feel the same." Levi said quietly. 

"You were my adorable, hard working assistant who was too fucking pretty for his own good. If I were one to go for my much too young co-workers then maybe but I just wanted you. The faceless man I fell in love with without even knowing his name." Levi explained and Eren's smile widened. 

"And you're okay with dating your assistant?" He asked. 

"That depends, are you okay with my age?" Levi asked insecurely. 

"Why wouldn't I be? You’re only 30, and you barely look older than me." Eren said, pulling Levi onto his lap, unable to get close enough to the petite man. 

"32 actually.." Levi said. 

"Damn, what's your secret?" Eren asked before pulling in him into another kiss. 

"I have no issue with your age or anything else about you. As long as you're okay with me being a stupid 21 year old kid." Eren said, running his fingers through Levi's hair, scratching at his undercut. His hand could covered the entire back of Levi's head.  

The man was so small yet still managed to be intimidating. Eren couldn’t contain his glee; how could he have been so lucky? Someone so amazing was so beautiful and he was his! Eren just pulled Levi into himself, slotting their lips together for a deep passionate kiss. Levi whimpered into the kiss as he pressed himself into Eren; wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck. 

"I want you Levi." Eren whispered against his lips. 

"Then take me." Levi said, undoing the top button of his shirt and pulling it off over his head. Eren's eyes widened at the newly exposed pale skin; the lean muscles and defined collarbones. His lips attached to the creamy skin as he lifted the small man and carried him down the hallway to where he assumed the bedroom was. 

Upon finding it he tossed Levi onto the bed; undoing his own shirt as he watched Levi sprawl out on the bed, watching him hungrily. Eren practically ripped him off himself before crawling over Levi, connecting their mouths once again; grinding their hips together.  

"I don't normally do this. Just so you know." Levi said, breathing heavily. 

"Jump into bed with someone?" Eren asked, Levi nodded nervously. 

"Neither do I. But this is different. We've known each other for so long, we know almost everything about each other." Eren said, holding Levi's face in his hand as he leaned over him. 

"Do you want to stop?" He asked gently. Levi shook his head and grinded his hips up into Eren's. Eren groaned, his erection throbbing in his pants. He smiled down at Levi, sitting back on his legs. 

"In that case you are wearing far too much clothing." He said as he began undoing Levi's pants.  

"As are you."Levi sat up; hands reaching for the button on Eren's own pants. He was quicker than Eren, undoing the pants and pushing the fabric aside as he pulled Eren's cock free of its confines.  

Levi's eyes widened at the size, giving Eren a smug grin as he pushed levi down again, pulling his pants off in a single swoop. Levi giving an adorable yelp and chuckle at the movement before Eren was on him again; this time grinding their naked erections together. 

Eren kissed down Levi's body as thin fingers tangled in his hair. He nipped and sucked, knowing by the tugs when he reached a sensitive area. 

"You're so beautiful Levi." He whispered over and over, clamping his mouth over a small nipple and his fingers wrapping around his leaking cock. Levi cried out at the sensation; bucking his hips up into Eren's hand. Eren licked and sucked Levi's nipples until they were red and swollen before moving down his body; licking every line of his abs, sucking on his hip bones, until he leaned down and licked his way up Levi's hard length. Levi cried out loudly, fingers digging into the bed sheets and back arching in pleasure. 

Eren moved like a pro; moving up and down, swirling his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit until Levi was trembling; whimpers escaping his beautiful lips. 

"Lube?" Eren asked, looking up into Levi's hazy eyes.  

Levi nodded and quickly turned over, crawling toward the night stand, before Eren grabbed his hips roughly; pulling him back into him. 

"Eren, you're not helping" Levi whined playfully as Eren kissed his way up the back of Levi's thighs before licking up his hanging erection once more. Levi gasped as Eren sucked on of his testicles into his mouth; his arms nearly giving away as he reached for the little box in his nightstand, pulling out lube, condoms, and something Eren couldn't see. 

Levi turned around and pushed Eren down on his back, kissing him fiercely once again. Eren reached for the bottle of lube, uncapping it and pouring some down the crack of Levi's ass. 

"You asshole! That's fucking cold!" Levi yelped.  

"Sorry." Eren grinned, earning himself a glare, though it held no anger. Eren reached forward, running his fingers over the slippery substance and circling Levi's twitching entrance. Levi gasped as Eren slipped the first finger in, his knees wobbling as he reached to kiss the younger man again.  

Eren gave a displeased grunt when Levi parted from the kiss and turned around, but who could stay mad at that view. He threw his head back with a loud moan when Levi's mouth covered his neglected arousal. Levi bobbed his head as Eren had done; it was a little erratic and clumsy but Eren was a fair bit larger than the older man and it still felt amazing. Especially when Eren added another finger and could feel the humm of pleasure vibrate around his cock. 

"So good Levi, you're amazing!" Eren moaned as he stretched Levi's tiny entrance. 

 "Mmmm" Levi responded, his mouth still full as Eren heard a cap opening and suddenly there was cold gel on his own entrance, he stiffened at the shock. 

"How do you like it fucker?" Levi grinned, looking back. God he was beautiful. 

Eren felt Levi's small fingers breach the ring of muscle and he groaned in pleasure, Levi's mouth back on his cock, fingers stretching his ass, he could barely handle it and almost forgot his own task; adding another finger for the final stretch. 

"What are you doing?" Eren asked in surprise when he felt something hard and smooth nudging at his entrance. 

"This is my favorite toy." Levi said simply as it began to vibrate before Levi pushed it in. 

"A vibrating butt plug?" Eren chuckled through a gasp. 

"I'm a lonely old man who doesn’t do one night stands. Yes a vibrating butt plug!" The older man said as the device nestled against his prostate. 

"Oh my god!" Eren groaned as Levi resituated himself over Eren's lap and kissing him passionately. Eren moved to the end of the bed, leaning up against the headboard, the toy brushing against his prostate with the movement. 

He grabbed a condom; rolling it on and adding more lube before he held Levi by his tiny hips. 

"Ready?" Eren asked. Levi nodded, moving to line himself up and sinking down slowly. Levi held onto Eren's neck tightly as he was fully seated in Eren's lap; his head resting against Eren's chest as he adjusted to the feeling. 

"Oh my god, Levi you are so fucking tight." Eren said through labored breaths. 

"Having a fucking Titan dick doesn’t help!" Levi trembled as Eren's hands rubbed his back soothingly. 

It only took a moment before Levi pushed himself back up on his legs before sinking down again with a cry of pleasure. Eren moaned loudly; the tightness of Levi's body around him, the buzzing inside of him, he wasn't going to last very long at this rate. He held Levi's hips and began lifting and lowering the small man onto himself. 

"Amazing! Eren! You fill me up perfectly" Levi cried out as he bounced on Eren's dick, the movement nudging the toy at the best angle. Eren pulled Levi in for a kiss, tongue invading the smaller man's mouth as he grabbed Levi's neglected erection and began pumping to the rhythm of Levi's movement; angling himself at each thrust until Levi's head fell back in a silent scream. 

He found exactly what he was looking for as he continued to thrust into that spot over and over. 

"I'm cumming. Oh my god, I can't hold it in any longer." Levi cried 

"Let it out. Cum for me Levi." Eren rasped as Levi's fingers dug into his shoulders like a vice and warm cum splattered across his abdomen and hand as Levi shook in pleasure. It was the sexiest sight Eren had ever seen; this beautiful man quivering from the overwhelming pleasure Eren had given him. Eren couldn't hold on any longer; with one more thrust he came; harder than he had ever had before. 

 

Levi slumped against his chest, lazily reaching behind himself and pulling the small toy out of Eren. Eren in turn pulled himself out of Levi, threw the condom in the nearby trash and shimmied down onto the bed, pulling Levi into his chest. 

"We’re sticky." Levi said with sleepy disgust. 

"We'll shower in a minute" Eren stoked Levi's hair lazily. 

"That was amazing." Levi whispered. 

"It was." Eren smiled, kissing the top of Levi's head 

"You know I meant what I said, I don't do one night stands." Levi said harshly, though the covered insecurity was evident. 

"Good because You are never getting rid of me." Eren chuckled. 

"Really?" Levi asked quietly 

"I love you Levi." Eren said.  

It was true; he may have only know that Levi was his Captain for a few hours but the months spent talking to him, and getting to know him as his boss; he had fallen a long time ago. It may be unorthodox but didn't the best things come in the strangest ways? 

 

"I love you too." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!  
> I love hearing from you.
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr as well if you want
> 
>  
> 
> [Soapy0-0](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)


End file.
